fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Case Cracked
This is an offical AGaming game. Don't mess with it. ---- Case Cracked is a detective video game for the Nintendo Wii developed by AGaming. It was released on April 11 2008. The game comes bundled with the Wii Filters, glasses that allow the wearer to see images on the screen that are invisible to the naked eye. It is unknown whether the Wii Filters will be used in another video game. The plot centers around Katsuya Takanama, a junior detective with the ability to see negative energy. Katsuya has just joined the SID(Supernatural Investigations Deparment) of the Toka City Secret Service. The game is designed with a cel-shaded anime feel. Gameplay Gameplay in Case Cracked has three main points: Exploration, Interrogation and Examination. Each of these points are connected by 3D cutscenes in which Detective Katsuya interacts with his colleagues and is briefed on the situation. Exploration Exploration is set in an open free roaming enviroment, where Katsuya must navigate his way through crime scenes, buildings, streets and more. You control Katsuya with the Nunchuk and Wii Remote, and interact with objects and people using the A button. These sections are often short and simple, mainly used to get from location to location, to chase a suspect or to move through crime scenes. During exploration, people will often wave to you from afar, meaning they need to talk. They are normally suspects, witnesses and SID workers, so it is important to remember what they say. Everything these people say will be put down in the Notepad automatically for future reference. You can arrest suspects by holding B when near and flicking the Wii Remote down to attach handcuffs. If they struggle, shake the Wii Remote and Nunchuk to hold them. To pick up evidence at crime scenes, press Z on the Nunchuk to add it to your inventory. It is then ready for examination later(see Examination). Interrogation When you have arrested a suspect or found a witness, you will be transported to the Interrogation Room, where it is your job to get the information out of the person. Each one is unique. You must listen to what the person says, then choose from the 2-5 possible replies available. Each reply has a different outcome, so you must choose wisely. The more thoughtful you are, the more the person will relax, the more information you get. When you think you have enough information, you can quit the interrogation at any time, but you can interrogate again if you need to. Replay If you miss information, or end the interrogation before you recieve all of it, you can select Replay Interrogation from the menu. It will go over what was said, then continue from where you quit. Examination The most Wii Remote active part of the game. Examination requires you to use the evidence that you are given, or gather at the crime scene, to find out more about the case. You have a vast amount of tools to do this. Tools * refers to tools that must be unlocked - Microscope - Print Scanner - Swabs - DNA Scanner * - Pipette * - Microdot Camera * - Microdot Viewer * - X-Ray Machine* Negative Energy Negative Energy is a power source used by supernatural criminals for various reasons. It is immensely powerful and compact, and can be implanted into anything. Not much is known about Negative Energy, and Katsuya must discover more about it as the game progresses. Using the Wii Filters and some special textures embedded in the enviroments, Katsuya is able to see this in a glowing blueish purple light. No-one else can, see it, and as the story goes along, Katsuya must delve more into his abilities. Katsuya can see negative energy in all modes of play. You will know when negative energy is around, because Katsuya will say that he senses. Leaving the Filters on for long periods of time can damage the eyes, so this is discouraged. Plot Design The game's design is suprisingly linear for a game of its type. The game is split into episodes, with each case taking up one entire episode. The episodes range in size and length, depending on how complicated they are. At the start of the game, three episodes are available, and 12 total can be unlocked. Once you complete an episode, the next will become available. Completing certain amounts of episodes will reward you with concept art, delected cutscenes and other bonus content. Story Katsuya Takanama is a 23 year old detective who resides in Central Toka. Ever since he was a child, he has had the ability to sense and see negative energy, something that only he can do. He dedicates his life and the use of his extraordinary powers to protect the citizens of Toka from supernatural crimes. He joins the SID at the start of the game, as a junior detective, after graduating top of his class from his college. Using his powers, he begins to solve cases, working his way up the ranking system in the department. On top of this, he must deal with his personal life; the nightmares he has been having since he discovered his powers; his disconnected family and his colleague's dislike of his powers and methods, which essentially means that he can solve cases easier. Characters - Katsuya Takanama: A brave, brash, bold, vain junior detective who has recently joined the SID. He is the main protagonist. - Miyoshi Nara: A cool-headed, intelligent, beautiful, popular young woman who is appointed as Katsuya's mentor for the duration of the game. At first she dislikes Katsuya deeply, mainly because of his seemingly infallible idea that everything will always work out. As the game progresses, she grows to like Katsuya more and more. - Tenzu Daiyaro: A sly, sneaky, brainy , mean detective who is one of the top ranked in the entire service. Because of his 100% success rate, he generally dislikes anyone who is ranked under him, especially Katsuya. Tenzu is portrayed as some kind of rival in the game. - Fergy "Frog" Benozaro: A short, fat, food-loving geek who serves as Katsuya's best friend and source of information. He is extremely good with computers, and is never seen without some kind of food item in his hands. - Mr Guild: A tall, suit-wearing senior whose main role is to brief Katsuya, assist interrogations and advance the plot through dialogue. He thoroughly dislikes Katsuya, and he likes Tenzu a lot. He is a Chief Detective. - Satoshi "Sneaks" Mizashi: A rude, street-smart, know-it-all infomative who was convicted for supernatural gang activity, but made a deal with SID. He is mainly used to gain information about various gangs and recent activity. - The Boss: A sharp-talking intelligent man who is never seen, but is heard in numerous phone calls throughout the story. He is the Chief of the SID. - Various: Suspects, witnessesd and generic SID workers will appear on a regular basis. Episodes The story in Case Cracked is split into 15 episodes. Episodes 1,2 and 3 are available at the start of the game, and the other 12 must be unlocked by completing the ones before. For 4 of these episodes, Miyoshi Nara is incapacitated, so she is not the partner detective. - EPISODE 1: THE MAN WHO WALKED ON WATER- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 2: THE BLUE BLOODED KILLER- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 3: THE CROOKED BULLET- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 4: THE WRONG PLACE, THE WRONG TIME- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 5: THE NEGATIVE THIEF- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 6: THE SNAIL'S FOOTPRINTS- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 7: THE UNWILLING DYNAMITE- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 8: THE WORST PLAN- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 9: THE MAN WHO HAD NO EMOTIONS- Partner; Tenzu Daiyaro - EPISODE 10: THE NITTY-GRITTY'S BIG KITTY- Partner; Tenzu Daiyaro - EPISODE 11: THE POET'S MOTIVES- Partner; Tenzu Daiyaro - EPISODE 12: THE DOUBLE AGENT- Partner; Tenzu Daiyaro - EPISODE 13: THE PARTY'S OVER- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 14: THE VEIL'S SNEEZES- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - EPISODE 15: THE FINAL BLOOD- Partner; Miyoshi Nara - Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games